Strongarm (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Strongarm '''is a Team Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise. Background '''Strongarm Strongarm is the current general of the Earthclad tribe's army. Back when AnthonyM was first getting used to his new Guardian powers, Strongarm was the one to prevent a rock from crushing the gauntlet-wearing Guardian. Realizing AnthonyM was a Guardian, Strongarm decided he would assist his new friend around the area. After that, the two formed a friendship that was as unbreakable as the big guy himself. Candy-Coated Strongarm Strongarm wanted to try something out of the ordinary; decking himself in armor that's coated in chocolate and other candy. Many people seemed to laugh at his costume mainly because he chose strawberry and vanilla for the colors. This didn't really stop him from wearing the candy armor, and it's also resistant to melting in heat, allowing him to still use his Firesnap Sash. He'll commonly wear this costume around the time of Easter, so that the Easter Bunny doesn't have to work as hard. Strongarm's Stats Strongarm sports high Attack and Defense, and he can lock fists with many other giant characters, despite being naturally smaller than most of them. However, his Speed stat is extremely low. Dimensions Crisis Strongarm knows nothing of the Multiverse ahead of him, and he's ready to punch any baddies he comes across. If a player takes him to The Final Dimension, they might find out that Strongarm can lock fists with Bane and throw him into the silos, instead of just luring him into them. World * World of Sketch: Mt. Earthclad (U23) Quotes Special Variant Candy-Coated Strongarm '''is packaged in a special Holiday Pack which includes all 5 AnthonyM characters. Each has a unique variant, and Strongarm's is themed around Easter and candy. His armor is strawberry pink and vanilla yellow with his cape and scar taking on the color blue. He has a special accessory in this set; a lollipop he can hold. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Strongarm jumps out of the portal smashing his fists down on the floor. * Candy-Coated Strongarm jumps out of the portal, swinging with a lollipop before putting it away. * Strongarm punches the ground to gain extra jump height to land in the portal. Idle Animations * Strongarm meditates for a short while, floats, then gets up on his feet again. * Strongarm performs the Rock-Fu Stonefist pose, summoning a fist of stone nearby him. * Candy-Coated Strongarm takes a sample of candy from his armor and eats it, then watches as it regenerates back into place. Finishing Moves * Strongarm summons a stone fist to launch his opponent into the air, and then jumps up and spikes him down with both fists. * Strongarm grabs his opponent, throws them, then hits them with the Firesnap Sash's fire beam. Combat Skill Tree * Earth Shaker (L) (L) ((L)) (L)- Strongarm pounds the ground after delivering a few hard-hitting punches. * Strongarm Tornado (H) (H) ((H)) (H)- Strongarm spins around after delivering two mean hooks. * Boulder Breaker (L) (L) (H) (H)- Strongarm delivers a fierce uppercut then slams the opponent to the ground. * Head Rattler (H) (H) (L) (L)- Strongarm delivers a punch that dizzies the opponent, then smacks down on them to finish them off. * Earthclad Slam (L/H in air)- Strongarm slams down with both fists. Trivia * A normal minifig is 2/3 the size of Strongarm, much like AnthonyM and Strongarm's height difference is 2:3. * Strongarm's arms are completely posable thanks to towballs in the joints. * The Fistlock can be performed on any big character, including Venom-Powered Bane, Angry Homer, Big Stay Puft, and Giant Suit Cyborg. ** Angry Kitty is the only exception. * Strongarm's interaction with Frisk references the fact that their soul takes the appearance of a heart and how Frisk is commonly associated with the Pacifist Route. Gallery Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Fistlock Category:Laser Category:Earth Beam Category:Earthclad's Might Category:Cannon Jump Category:Arcanus Summon Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat